Hijack smutshots galore!
by AKieseki
Summary: Hijack. Smut. Lemon you name it I'll write it. Please be mature. No other ships. Kbye


I just want to try it

Sum: sometimes switching is fun! PWP! Smutshot an au where hiccups a highschool student and jack is to. Jack also lives in stoics an hiccups house. I'm gonna use this au a lot...

An:/ don't murderer me please. If you want me to right a smut shot for you, write in a Reveiw a kink. Unless its embarrassing then Pm it. enjoy. Also I'm not caring about grammer, beta spellcheck ect this is for fun. And to follow your kinks.

"So explain it to me, Jack. What's it like to be inside someone else?" Hiccup shimmied closer to Jack as the teen snuggled closer to the Norse boy. It was a long day and surly Hiccup would make it a long night as well.

"Well, it's pretty great, you see I have an adorable boyfriend who happens to make me very happy"

Jack seemed to be getting the hint and started to rub his groin over Hiccups. "It's hot, but not to uncomfortable for my hotness" Jack winked "...But it probley won't be that warm inside me... Want to check?"

Hiccup leaned in to softly kiss the his white haired prince on the lips as he traced the cold lips with his warm appendage. Jack opened his mouth letting the smaller boy explore his cool cavern of a mouth. "unggg" Jack moaned into the kiss as he tried to rub against Hiccups pelvis to relax his growing erection. Hiccup stopped the kiss to realize jacks... "situation".

"Already? Can I take care of it, please?"

Jack blushed all the way to his neck, rare for the pale teen "please?"

Hiccup pushed the blanket down to reveal Jacks half naked body under the sheet. Jack looked hot and sweaty, writhing already. The Vikings fingures traced to the his boyfriends navel and trailed to a nipple, slowing lapping it with a tounge. "ugh.. H-haa" he replaced it with a finger and rubbed the rosy nub with it.

Taking Jack pants of with the other hand he slowly grinded his hip to the frost spirits groin, making friction between the two teens cocks.

"uhh-ahh"

Hiccup took of his own pants,readying his cock making it some what hard. Looking at Jack, as wanton as his face was, was enough to cause a major erection.

"Just remember to prepare me okay? You're my first to... You know... Down there."

Hiccup put his fingers in Jacks mouth telling him to suck. Jacks tongue licked and sucked on every finger separately, completely covering it with saliva. Going into each knuckle with a lapping tongue.

Hiccup withdrew his fingures and rubbed the tip of his index finguer over jacks puckered hole as his mouth took jack in a french kiss.

"nnhg ah.. Hiccup..." Jack moaned into hiccups mouth.

Hiccup grew experimental with Jacks moans and began to rub harder and faster over the hole.

The breathing Jack made seemed to be enough as he lowered his head and put his face over the teased area. With one swift motion his tongue penetrated Jacks hole. "Hiccup it feels so... Weird..." Hiccup began moving his tongue around and adding a Single finger to Jacks bottom with the wet appendage. It tasted like winter. Weird but tastefully better then what he thought.

"Wait, wait Hic it burns a bit.."

"Don't worry it'll go away soon. "

He removed his tounge and Scissored two fingers inside of

Jack as he panted. "AH Hiccup." Pretty soon Hiccup touched a bundle of nerves inside Jack soaring him to cloud nine.

"THERE RIGHT THERE"

Jack made his hips meet Hiccups fingers as he tried to get the boy to go faster with his thrusting appendages. With both of Jacks fist in the sheets, gripping on to dear life, toes curling inwards and legs bent before Hiccup, he swore jack was having a much- MUCH better time then he with

His burning erection.

"having fun are we?"

Hiccup removed his fingures and took off his tshirt leaving both teens completely naked.

Hiccup brought his leaking erection to jacks hole as he grabbed jacks hips, making one solid thrust burying himself in the warm cavern to the hilt. Groaning in pleasure because of the tight virgin hole.

"See not so bad.." Jack hissed, it obviously hurt a Bit. Hiccup silenced the cries by bringing him to a passionate kiss, saliva mixing together. Hiccup parted silently asking for permission.

"Move. Please"

Hiccup spent no time thinking, he pulled out to the tip and thrust himself back into the puckered hole.

"aaahhh-ahh-ah!"

Jack made loud moans that could reach the stars. Hel, if the man in the moon heard him Hiccup wouldn't be surprised. Hiccup groaned as he thrusted into the tight hot hole.

"gods Jack it's so tight!"

"that's because you're my first, ugh!"

Once Hiccup found Jacks prostate he kept on hitting it relentlessly over and over again, making the teen see stars.

"oh Hic it's so deep inside me! Go faster, FASTER!" he begged.

The thrusting continued into the abused hole as Hiccup wrapped his hand around Jacks cock and became pumping it with his thrust. Jack was moaning with the double stimulation.

"I-I-I'm gonna cum!"

"come with me Jack"

Skin slapped against skin as Hiccup came in Jack. Pulling out immediately and started to suck Jack off for his release.

"AH~!"

Jack came into Hiccups mouth as he gladly swallowed Jacks cum. Yep, taste like winter.

Hiccup crawled next to Jack as Jack put his arms around his boyfriends neck.

"From now on I call bottom"

Hiccup could get used to this.


End file.
